Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a user interface, and in particular, it relates to a user interface for modifying a selection list for selecting items.
Description of Related Art
The user interface devices of many computer controlled devices use display screens that are much smaller than conventional laptop or desktop computers and user input devices that are more limited than a full keyboard and mouse. Meanwhile, users of these devices are sometimes required to perform rather complex tasks that involve display of a relatively large amount of information.
For example, for most multi-function printers (MFPs), the user interface panel is a touch screen with a limited display space. MFPs are machines that ingrate printing, scanning and copying functions; some of them also have email and fax functions that can be used to send scanned documents to various destinations. Some MFPs can be connected with servers that implement digital rights management. On these devices, a user may be required to perform relatively complex tasks related to digital rights managements (DRM or RMS) using the user interface panel on the MFP. For example, when scanning a document, the user may be required to set digital rights for the scanned document, which may require defining the permission levels of multiple users of the DRM system.
DRM systems are generally implemented for managing users' rights to the digital documents stored in the systems. In a current DRM system, each digital document is associated with a rights management policy (or simply referred to as policy in this disclosure) that specifies which user has what rights to the document, as well as other parameters relating to access rights. Many such policies are stored in a DRM server. When an operator uses the scanner to scan a hardcopy document into a digital document, the scanner prompts the operator to specify a rights management policy to be associated with the digital document.